muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock: The Complete Series 35th Anniversary Collector's Edition
Fraggle Rock: The Complete Series 35th Anniversary Collector's Edition is the 2018 Blu-ray release of Fraggle Rock and its animated counterpart, distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It is the first physical media release of the series upscaled to high definition from the standard definition source tapes. While HD episodes had previously streamed on HBO, the picture had been cropped to fit widescreen TVs; the Blu-ray release preserves the series' 4:3 aspect ratio as originally taped and broadcast. Also, like the HBO rebroadcasts, the original opening and closing credits are preserved, with the "With Jim Henson's Muppets" opening multi-colored variants, and the Henson Associates/CBC Production ending credits. However, the release also continues to omit the alternate openings as with past home video releases (although on this release, only the audios to these openings are heard, despite using the usual footage of Boober). New features in this release include a behind-the-scenes booklet built into the disc packaging, a sing-along option (stylized lyrics on-screen as an alternate to the subtitles), a 1993 appearance by Uncle Traveling Matt on The Today Show, and a two minute blooper reel with Jim Henson from the taping of the 1987 documentary Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes. To promote the release, the Fraggle Rock Facebook page published some short videos dubbed "Secrets of Fraggle Rock" with Brian Henson. The include Cantus the Minstrel https://www.facebook.com/fragglerock/videos/2165246847064709/, character names https://www.facebook.com/fragglerock/videos/235729697097370/, and filming Fraggles in water https://www.facebook.com/fragglerock/videos/432561797270728/. Contents Navigational menus on the disc include buttons for the contents of all 12 discs in the set, and do not correspond directly to the content of the particular disc being viewed. As such, navigating the set's content is reliant on a 13-page booklet loosely inserted within the disc sleeves. Disc 1 * Episode 101: Beginnings * Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs * Episode 103: Let the Water Run * Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat * Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week * Episode 106: The Preachification of Convincing John * Episode 107: I Want to Be You * Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel Disc 2 * Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles * Episode 110: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk * Episode 111: Catch the Tail by the Tiger * Episode 112: The Finger of Light * Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley * Episode 114: The Challenge * Episode 115: I Don't Care * Episode 116: Capture the Moon ;Special Features * Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes Disc 3 * Episode 117: Marooned * Episode 118: The Minstrels * Episode 119: The Great Radish Famine * Episode 120: The Garden Plot * Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery * Episode 122: Mokey's Funeral * Episode 123: The Beast of Blue Rock * Episode 124: New Trash Heap in Town ;Special Features * 3 Featurettes: Marooned, Music & Jim * Archival HBO Promos Disc 4 * Episode 201: Wembley's Egg * Episode 202: Boober Rock * Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore * Episode 204: Red's Sea Monster * Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home * Episode 206: Boober's Dream * Episode 207: Mokey and the Minstrels * Episode 208: All Work and All Play Disc 5 * Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs * Episode 210: A Friend in Need * Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock * Episode 212: The Doozer Contest * Episode 213: Red's Club * Episode 214: The Secret of Convincing John * Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets * Episode 216: Junior Sells the Farm ;Special Features * Season 2 Overview * Docs and Sprockets * "All Around the World" Music Video * Travelling Matt * 20 Travelling Matt Segments Disc 6 * Episode 217: Fraggle Wars * Episode 218: The Day the Music Died * Episode 219: Doomsday Soup * Episode 220: A Cave of One's Own * Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race * Episode 222: Doozer Is As Doozer Does * Episode 223: Boober's Quiet Day * Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers ;Special Features * Special Tribute to Jerry Juhl * Season 2 Credits Disc 7 * Episode 302: Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief * Episode 303: Boober and the Glob * Episode 304: The Grapes of Generosity * Episode 305: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe * Episode 306: Pebble Pox Blues * Episode 307: Home Is Where the Trash Is * Episode 308: Believe It or Not * Episode 309: Wembley and the Mean Genie * Episode 310: The Secret Society of Poohbahs ;Special Features * Season 3 Overview * Scared Silly: Art Imitating Life * Production Design Featurette * Doozer Design Disc 8 * Episode 311: The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet * Episode 312: Gobo's School for Explorers * Episode 313: Scared Silly * Episode 314: The Great Radish Caper * Episode 315: Born to Wander * Episode 316: The Battle of Leaking Roof * Episode 317: Playing Till It Hurts * Episode 318: Bored Stiff * Episode 319: The Cavern of Lost Dreams ;Special Features * Interviews with Michael Frith, Kathryn Mullen & Gerry Parkes * Electro-Mechanical Puppetry * How the Trash Heap Came to Be * Gorg Design * HBO Promos Disc 9 * Episode 320: The Incredible Shrinking Mokey * Episode 321: A Dark and Stormy Night * Episode 322: Gunge, the Great and Glorious * Episode 301: The Bells of Fraggle Rock ;The Complete Animated Series * Episode 101: No Fraggle Is an Island * Episode 102: Big Trouble for a Little Fraggle / Necessity Is the Fraggle of Invention * Episode 103: The Great Radish Round-Up / Lucky Fargy * Episode 104: A Fraggle for All Seasons / A Growing Relationship * Episode 105: The Best of the Best / Where No Fraggle Has Gone Before * Episode 106: Gobo's Song / Wembley and the Bemble * Episode 107: Ambassador Gorg / Homebody Matt * Episode 108: The Great Fraggle Freeze * Episode 109: Laundry Never Lies / What Boober's Nose Knows * Episode 110: Mokey's Flood of Creativity / What the Doozers Did * Episode 111: Red's Drippy Dilemma / Fraggle Babble * Episode 112: The Radish Fairy / The Funniest Joke in the Universe * Episode 113: Fraggle Fool's Day / Wembley's Trip to Outer Space ;Animated Series Special Features * Behind-the-Scenes Featurette * Character Galleries * Opening Scene Storyboards Disc 10 * Episode 401: Sprocket's Big Adventure * Episode 402: Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water * Episode 403: Sidebottom Blues * Episode 404: Uncle Matt's Discovery * Episode 405: Junior Faces the Music * Episode 406: A Tune for Two * Episode 407: The Perfect Blue Rollie * Episode 408: A Brush with Jealousy * Episode 409: Wembley's Flight * Episode 410: Red's Blue Dragon ;Special Features * Final Season Overview * Designing the Puppets: An Interview with the Puppet Makers * You Cannot Leave the Magic: Excerpts from the Last Day of Shooting * Dance Your Cares Away: The Evolution of the Theme Song * Let the Music Play: An Interview with Phil Balsam and Dennis Lee Disc 11 * Episode 411: Wonder Mountain * Episode 412: Space Frog Follies * Episode 413: Boober Gorg * Episode 501: Mirror, Mirror * Episode 502: The Riddle of Rhyming Rock * Episode 503: The Voice Inside * Episode 504: The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer * Episode 505: The River of Life ;Special Features * The Inner Gorg: An Interview with the Performers Inside the Costumes * Celebrating Fraggle Rock: Excerpts from the Wrap Party * Directing the Fraggles: An Interview with Eric Till and George Bloomfield * Final Season Credits * Down at Fraggle Rock: 5 Featurettes Disc 12 * Episode 506: Beyond the Pond * Episode 507: Gone, But Not Forgotten * Episode 508: Mokey, Then and Now * Episode 509: Ring Around the Rock * Episode 510: Inspector Red * Episode 511: The Gorg Who Would Be King * Episode 512: The Honk of Honks * Episode 513: Change of Address ;Special Features * Life on Set: Moments with Jim Henson * Archival The Today Show Segment Featuring Uncle Travelling Matt * Fraggle Songs * Doozer Music __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Video